winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:50.46.229.80
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Count On Me page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 16:29, July 6, 2011 Join us I have a better idea, why not join the Winx Wikia. Then you can help us out with the scripts. It'll really help with the differences in adaptations. Consider the offer. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You won't earn any badges, but any help would be great. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to use a format. When we're done all 78 4kids scripts and all 104 (soon to be 156) RAI Scripts I'll take a look at a script page, see how it's done and redo them from the ground up. I also have an assignment for you: Rai Scripts for episodes 81-86, if you don't mind. If you pull this off I'll put in a good word for you with... Oh wait, I'm boss of episodes. But Sorrie or Roxy will be nice to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Take your time. I'll help you get started. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) See that you do. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. Thanks. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. BTW, when will you join us on Winx Club Wiki? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well that's cool. And you're helping us get info. It's not spamming. Now if you could say write up half of the Rai scripts from season 1 that would be great. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Looking forward to working with you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Try this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muCTybDHWO4 They didn't get rid of all of them. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you don't need to be 18 to have profile. I'm not even 18. There are no age requirements on a wiki. They are for all ages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) As I said, there is no, repeat, NO age requirment! So you're only 12 right now, as I said, the wiki's are for all ages. You don't need to to be 13 or higher. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That, I didn't know. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Stuff like that is my job. Don't worry about my time. I always have some to spare. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to talk to Sorreltail18 about that; I don't have anything to do with the logged out Wikia skin view. Plus, I think we're waiting till it's officially confirmed by an RAI rep. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I added the information you mentioned to Mirta's page. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I leave you this message since I'm communicating to you through my Nintendo 3DS. You can do whatever scripts you want. I really don't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You cango right ahead with that. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Just do this Hi! My name is Brittney! You have created many good edits.. You should sign up!